blackopfandomcom-20200214-history
Operations
Operations are missions that are completed in Black Ops: The Conspiracy. All together there are currently seven operations available which include two from the "Dirty Work DLC". 'Formal Missions' 'Black Gold' Mega Global Industries has hired the mercernary team to attack the recent oil found of their competitor company, Golden Oilsprings. They are tasked to sneak onto the docking station where they will fight there way into the oil storage room and blow up the findings while using technical flaws in the machinery to cause an explosion and cover their tracks. 'Codex' A buisness tycoon named Richard Nale hires the team to infiltrate Axiom Labs and steal the recipe for a rare aging cream that is worth millions of dollars. 'Club-9' Wei Shen, a powerful yakuza crime boss, is hiding his wanted felon son in a fellow criminal's luxurious night club in the panic room beneath a vault. The team is sent in by an opponent yakuza member to kidnap the wanted son to drag Shen out of hiding. 'Revolution ' In the war-ridden country of Gondwana, a revoultionary hires the mercernaries to help lead a team of soldiers into the Capital to kidnap and torture one of the dictators into signing over the country to them on live television. 'New Vegas Casino' After the destruction of Las Vegas, the new and improved New Vegas has formed with the main attraction being the New Vegas Casino which is owed by the billionaire Jon White. Mr. White has shown off his new statue called the "Statue of Wealth" which is in the shape of the Statue of Liberty but formed of pure diamonds and emblems. The team is hired by the persian Al-Ahhad family (who actually own the jewels themselves) to retake the statue as a "f*ck you" to Mr. White. 'DLC Missions' 'Shanghai 2025' The team gets themselves into an arms deal with the local Shanghai gang but the deal is interrupted by angered Triads who steal the weapons and head off. The team then heads on foot through the futuristic, dark and shady streets of Shanghai to stop the thiefs. 'Moonbase' The Griffon Station that's located directly on the Moon has been invaded by terrorists who are demanding ridiculous wishes that the Government just won't do. Better yet, the President's daughter is being held hostage on their too but the invaders haven't found that out yet. The team is sent to the Moon to rescue the hostages and rid the unwanted visitors by setting up a bomb. 'Maximum Security' The team go to prison on purpose to be transferred to Wayside Maximum Prison, where they have been hired to breakout a criminal on death row. Martino Menendez tasks the crew to infiltrate the prison and bring back his son, psychotic murderer Raul Menendez, and heir to the Menendez Cartel. During the bus ride transfer, the crew free themselves and take control of the bus. Finally reaching the prison, the mercs must either stealthily or violently rescue Raul and get out of jail.?